Rose Garden Orphanage
by Akuranashi
Summary: An orphanage out a wooded area, children barely ever seen. What dark secrets lurk within it's halls, those that one small child and his best friend have seen their whole lives? DGM and Rule of Rose crossover.


Rose garden orphanage.  
It was a nice looking house for the most part. A beautiful rose garden surrounded it the grass was green and well taken care along with the forest, it seemed really nice. Although the inhabitants were not as nice as hey should have been. But that's only if you judged the book by its cover.

Never judge the book by its cover here.

A rather short child, at least for his age, with brown hair wandered the long corridors looking for his room. He blames his lousy sense of direction.  
He bit his lip as he went down a couple more corridors "Um." He came upon an open door and peeked in, was this room his? Large gray eyes looked into the room and the child in it.

They were taller than him, older too, had black hair tied up in a ponytail and dressed in a white shirt and black pants with socks on and they seemed to be reading a book at the moment.

"Um excuse me?" the child looked over at him their eyes met, blue eyes met brown. "What is it?" he sounded rather annoyed at being bothered.  
"Do, do you know where my room is?" the other child frowned "Do I look like Martha?" "No you don't. But I want to go back before father comes back from the fields you see." it took some odd seconds for the words to register in the other kids head.

The other child frowned suddenly "Your Stray Dog's kid...fine I'll take you back." "Thank-" He was grabbed by the hand and suddenly led away from the room. "Um, what's your name?"

A poor conversation starter but these corridors could get very long and boring. "Quiet, if he hears you I'm going to be in big trouble." so much for conversation.

They rushed as quietly as they could down to the cellar. "Here." He was released and the other child left quickly, but he suddenly questioned how that boy had known where he belonged.

He heard a bit of quick conversation as he stood by the door to his room. "Hello Kanda." "Hello mister Wilson." "Have you met Joshua yet? I think you and him would be good friends." "No not yet sir, if you excuse me I should go back to my studies." "Ah yes, good bye."

"Joshua, time for dinner." _'My name isn't Joshua its Allen.'_ "Okay coming!"  
He dreaded dinner time sometimes. Peas? Those weren't peas they were... he shuddered at the thought of what they used to be. But nonetheless he went if only just to get something to fill his stomach.

The next couple of days Allen heard Gregory talking to the child from before, Kanda was his name if he remembered right. "I think Joshua would like to have you as a friend. He gets so lonely when I'm gone. I'm always doing something so I have no time to read him stories." a couple seconds had passed before the man got an answer "If you would like me to be his friend then I shall." though it was hidden he caught on to the sound of disgust, that boy did not want to be his friend. "Ah good, I will go get him then." and Allen heard Wilson come down the stairs the other child accompanying him.

That was the start of an odd friendship.

That would end in tragedy later.

December as coming to a close, January seemed so distant now.

"Oi, bean sprout." there was that snarky remark that had become a greeting. The long haired asian child that Allen had known for a while now, and amazingly called his friend no matter how much their personalities clashed, walked to him scowling as usual.

"It's Allen." he shot back out of habit "Whatever. The Aristocrats club is having another meeting." Oh how they both dreaded such meetings, they usually resulted in crazy tasks and the punishments could become very disgusting if you failed.

No one he knew liked having a live rat being shoved into their mouth or being stuffed into a burlap sack and have dozens of bugs poured on them.

Allen would soon learn this one was to be the last he would experience and worst of them all. "I'll meet you at the club." Kanda quickly left Allen without another word.

A pudgy child, Amanda another friend he had made earlier ran towards him and stopping before she collided with him, she quickly handed him a note before running away before Allen could stop her.

_"Today's your funeral. But if you want to live you can give up your best friend."_

He paled at the note and ran to look for Kanda, he searched just about every room and corridor but he couldn't be found. He decided to go back to the club room maybe he was waiting there for him like always and it was just some terrible joke. Diana and Margret never liked him and they would definitely pull something like this.

He never heard the life or death struggle while searching earlier.

He calmly opened the door and walked inside making sure to close the door. He looked for any sign of his best friend but the only thing that stood out was that he wasn't there. This caused more worry which increased as the others seemed to hold in their laughs until Amanda walked over to him and whispered the words he never wished to hear.

"You're to late your friends in the sack." Amanda ran back and dragged out from behind her a tied and bloodied sack with a large lump in the middle of it. She placed it off to the front.

Wendy another girl with short blond hair and wearing a lovely red dress but the wrong shade of it, it could not hide the dark red stains on it. "Now we can be together without that _thing_ in the way, the prince and princess!" she smiled at him and handed him a bouquet of red flowers.

Something in him snapped right that second. He grabbed the bouquet with a smile before throwing them to the side and slapping Wendy. He saw shock in her eyes "How dare you, you all call your selves Aristocrats! You're just the opposite!"

Wendy ran out crying the rest of the group stood in shock at his reaction while he walked over to the sack undid the tie and pulled his bloodied friend out. He was still warm and looked as if he had been ganged up on. He could almost see the scene, Amanda big and strong, holding him back while the other girls beat him to death as he struggled to fight back before someone gave the killing blow and then they put him into the sack.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He was buried in the back of the orphanage along with just about everyone else. Stray Dog had killed everyone in a fit of rage. He was left all alone. Or was he?

He had his memories to look upon and a life ahead of him right? All he needed to do was remember the good things and with one final look back he left the orphanage into the world awaiting him. After all it's what Kanda and the others that really cared for him to have wanted to do.

_'You'll be in my memories forever. I'll make sure to protect them well.'_


End file.
